Happy Birthday UsagiChan!
by Sailor Pluto
Summary: Even though she is the Queen and ruler of Crystal Tokyo, some things never change. Like her birthday for example, she walks the street reflecting upon her past birthdays. One especially sticks out from all of them. While she's upset, upon thinking some people including her King have forgotten all about her birthday. In the end she is proven wrong. For June 30th.


Happy Birthday Usagi-Chan!

By Sailor Pluto

A/N: I just started reading the Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon manga series, plus I've seen the Sailor Moon anime several times. My favorite season being S and so in light of June 30th passing, I decided to write this story. Its not very long but it's good enough I assume. Anyway here it is so please enjoy the story and let me know your thoughts!

Why did she do that? How could she be so cruel? These were the thoughts she was thinking as she was walking down the street past all the shops. After that night, she had promised herself thst she would never do that to him again ever and now years later. She did it again.

Though she hadn't really meant to. She just gotten extremely pissed at Endymion. Mostly because it seemed like he had forgotten her birthday. She hugged her Mamo-Chan tightly and happily that morning.

Even hinted. This then led to a huge fight between the two of them again. Just like that one year. Though in actuality it had been all her fault since, she hadn't told him when her birthday was.

She hauled off and slapped him as hard as she could. He had taken it surprisingly well but Usagi had known that she had hurt him.

Then Kaori kidnapped him and used her beautiful glass slipper as one of the heart snatching monsters.

Though on the plus side, the Kaori had supposedly been killed that night. Then somehow, miraculously she was revived.

Now as Neo Queen Serenity was walking the streets of Crystal Tokyo. She let out a sigh. There were plenty of other birthdays after their marriage when they had always ended up in a fight.

Though it wasn't every single birthday.

But it was on some birthdays.

Not nessacarily every single one.

Serenity stopped and stared at her reflection in the shop mirror. "Then again everyone else has seemingly acted as if my birthday doesn't matter at all. So was there really any point in fighting with Mamo-Chan?"

She merely shook her head. "Of course not." She looked up at the sky. The sun was setting and she had been gone most of the day.

Serenity figured maybe now would be a good time to return to the Crystal Palace. Everyone might be worried about her.

Maybe.

When Neo Queen Serenity arrived at the palace it was empty. No one. Not even Chibi Usa was running around anywhere. She sighed all too sadly and decided to sit in the throne/ballroom. When she opened the doors her eyes widened as everyone screamed. "SURPRISE!"

This brought tears and a smile to Serenity.

There was even a huge banner that read.

" - C H A N!"

Serenity saw Endymion and ran over to him, squeezing him tightly. "Oh Mamo-Chan. I'm so sorry! I'm sorry! Sorry! Sor-" He cut her off. "Its fine! I know. You thought that we all forgot your birthday but we didn't. Actually now that we know your reaction. We're not going to do that again."

Serenity sighed. "But I was such a jerk! I'm sorry." Endymion smiled. "Apology accepted but you know I'd react the same way if I thought everyone had forgotten my birthday."

They kissed and then Serenity's eyes widened at her favorite foods and all the sweets and the presents. Serenity jumped up onto a nearby empty table. "Lets party!"

Endymion couldn't help but smile. Sometimes a bit of his Usa always came out in Serenity. Even in her adulthood.

Serenity gladly returned the smile.

The party went on and in truth this time decided to put her promise down in writing.

Actually it was one of the best birthday parties she had ever had.

No threats of heart snatchers this time.

A/N: Sorry if it was sloppy and all over the place. I really truly did my best to write it as cleaned up as possible. Its short I know but I thought that it'd be worth something. Hope you guys enjoy! Until Next Time! Bye!


End file.
